


The Demise of A Relationship

by pinkheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Darkfic, Established Relationship, Forced Rape, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insane Eren Yeager, M/M, One-Sided Levi/Erwin Smith, Psychopath Eren Yeager, Twist at the end, dubious ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/pseuds/pinkheichou
Summary: “Fuck Erwin or else I will slit his throat in front of you and then I will do the same to you.”





	The Demise of A Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> I made a [darkfic prompt list](https://pinkheichou.tumblr.com/post/184969813151/darkfic-prompts) on tumblr and someone requested 11: “Fuck Erwin or else I will slit his throat in front of you and then I will do the same to you.” for Ereri.
> 
> Which means this is a DARK fic with DARK themes, there won't be a happy ending. Don't read it, if you don't like it.
> 
> Also, this is in no way a way of mine to bash certain characters or ships. It was a request, so I wrote it

Levi couldn’t tell when exactly his relationship with Eren went downhill.

It had started off amazingly. After both had pined for the other like stupid idiots, they each were brave enough to confess and ever since then wonderful times spread before them like a romance tale from a storybook. Levi had been able to sense that ever since Eren’s first ‘I love you’ and Levi’s 'Yes, I would like to be your boyfriend.’

He didn’t expect his relationship to become like this. To decay and fall apart with Satan’s aid. Only with the difference that here the devil was Eren himself.

Not being sure anymore how Eren had managed to drag him to a desolate cellar in an abandoned villa at the far end of the city without raising suspicion within Levi while he had done so, Levi was now confronted with a hellish nightmare much bigger and more cruel than any horror writer or film producer could come up with.

“So, Levi…” Eren said in the most casual way he could muster. As though he hadn’t kidnapping Levi’s best friend Erwin to this place, beat him up and cuffed him to a wall, leaving him bleeding and in pain for almost a day.

“Eren... stop it. Stop this bullshit.” Levi couldn’t take his eyes off Erwin who could barely sit upright, who was breathing shallowly, who was groaning and holding onto last threads that bound him to life. “Eren, what the fuck,  _what did you do?!_ ”

Levi, who had been guided by Eren to this basement to see Eren’s creation, naturally lost his temper in a situation like this and lept to the left, a fist raised to punish his boyfriend and punch some common sense into him.

He couldn’t take that sight. It wasn’t true, was it? Was that really Erwin?  _Did Eren really do that to him?_

His thoughts having mashed up his coordination, Levi’s raised arm ended up blocked and twisted behind his back by Eren’s strong hands, keeping him in place. Levi, totally taken aback, groaned in pain.

“Levi, you are my boyfriend, right?” Eren asked, the cooing tone in words overlapping the passive-aggressiveness underneath.

“Eren—”

“Erwin surely knew that too, right?” Eren’s tone remained paradoxically calm.

“Eren, stop—” Levi fought against Eren’s hold, to no avail.

“Erwin is in love with you.”

“He isn’t.” Levi pushed out through clenched teeth.

“He is.” Something clicked behind Levi’s back, as if Eren had drawn something.

“He is not—argh!” Eren shifted Levi so that the latter could face his suffering best friend. Erwin was barely conscious, vacantly looking up to Levi with one half-lidded eye.

“Let’s have a little bit of fun before some things will end here.” Levi could practically hear Eren grinning insanely.

“Whatever you have planned, Eren, don’t do it please. You’re wrong. Erwin is not—urgh. Ah!” The grip on Levi got firmer.

“Let’s give him that satisfaction he’s craved for so long.” Eren let go of Levi, but made him understand that every wrong move could end fatally by nudging the tip of a knife against Levi’s back. “Fuck Erwin or else I will slit his throat in front of you and then I will do the same to you.”

While Levi had been able to keep some of his composure before, he had become a mess upon realising that matters have become severely serious. A false move could literally mean instant death.

“Eren… Please…. Don’t…”

“Do it.”

“He’s my best friend.”

“Who loves you.  _My_  boyfriend.”

“He doesn’t. Please let him go.”

“Fuck him.”

“Don’t do anything to him.”

“I will if you won’t do as I tell.” The knife moved up to Levi’s throat.

“He has a wife and two kids. Please, Eren.”

“If you fuck him, I will release him.”

That last statement made Levi halt for a second. “Really?” A speckle of hope bloomed inside his chest.

“Yeah.” Eren’s tone almost bordered on annoyance.

“Promise me. You will free him? You can do to me anything you want, but please don’t do anything to him.” Levi’s voice shook, he wasn’t allowed to fuck this negotiation with Eren up. He could come up with something to run away from his insane boyfriend, to report him to the police and stuff. Somehow. But he couldn’t do that until he knew that Erwin was safe from Eren.

“If that is what my lovely boyfriend wants.” Eren retorted, behaving as if all three of them were playing a harmless game.

Damn. Was Levi really going to do it? So Eren was really forcing him to rape his best friend? Biting his tongue, Levi swore to himself that he would let Eren pay for this. How could he dare assume that Erwin was crushing on him? Eren was insane. Totally insane. Levi’s lover was a madman.

The knife slipping away from his throat, Levi made tiny and wary steps to reach the bleeding man on the floor. Once he reached him, Levi mouthed a quiet 'I’m sorry’. He couldn’t guess just how much of his surroundings Erwin was still able to take in, but he hoped that Erwin didn’t hate him for what he was about to do.

Levi had to do it. He was doing it to save his best friend.

~~~

A nasty shudder crept over Levi’s body when he had finished. He was hiding his face in his hands, quivering with disgust and fright and anguish. The past few minutes had been torture to him. He had besmirched himself by doing such a gross thing.

He had really done it. The painful grunts and whining that Erwin had given would forever sound off in his mind. It was his fault. He had brought Erwin into that state of sorrow. The only fact he could be glad about is that Erwin hadn’t died from the rape.

“Good. Erwin got what he wanted. Now it’s done.” Eren had been silent during the whole process and hearing him again caused Levi to rile up immensely. That knife. If only he could take a cold of it—

The next thing came utterly unexpected. Eren had stepped past Levi and maneuvered his knife towards Erwin’s throat. A clean cut gaped open as Eren slided it across Erwin’s neck.

Levi stared at that sight with blank horror. His body went motionless.

Erwin’s body jerked up once before it went limp and stayed that way, the blood sprouting like a fountain from the wound.

“What?! Eren! What did you do?! You said you would release him!” Levi grabbed Eren and turned him until they were facing each other, yelling into Eren’s face and shaking him. His screams were ear-defeaning.

“I did. I released him from life.” Levi’s outburst hadn’t affected Eren a lot. He merely ripped Levi’s hands off him and punched him in the face.

Levi landed onto Erwin’s liveless body and upon the full realisation that Eren had killed him and nothing Levi had done had helped at all, Levi started to curl in on himself.

“You disobedient dog.” Eren snarled. “It seems I have to show you what it means to make me angry.”

Levi was holding onto Erwin’s dead arms. He couldn’t do anything. Eren was crazy and Levi had never been aware of that. His very own boyfriend had killed his best friend out of jealousy.

How was he supposed to survive this?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me darkfic prompts too on my [tumblr](https://pinkheichou.tumblr.com/post/184969813151/darkfic-prompts)


End file.
